


Backstory

by killypool



Series: Wade Wilson [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killypool/pseuds/killypool
Summary: Various headcanons regarding Wade Wilson's life





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> These headcanons - and everything in this series - are specific to my portrayal of Deadpool. Everyone's allowed their own opinions of the guy and the franchise, but I write him over on killypool.tumblr.com, so this is just for me to have everything nice and neat and organized.

born and raised in regina, saskatchewan, wade didn’t have the best possible life. born jeremy morrison, ‘wade’ was raised by his mother and father in a small duplex. throughout his entire childhood, his father, randy, was abusive in more ways than one to both wade and his mother, sarah morrison. randy and sarah were both parts of a small crime ring. desperate to get away from her husband and wanting wade to be safe, sarah gave her husband in to the authorities after he was injured and was placed in the witness protection program and was granted immunity from her crimes. from there, wade, now 12 years old, and ‘sarah wilson’ moved to washington, america.

life was perfect then, until months later when sarah was diagnosed with late stage cancer. wade would often ditch school to care for his mother, seeing first hand the effects of cancer and ensuing treatments on the body. when his mother finally passed 3 years later, he was placed into the foster care system, eventually finding his way into a group home. though he had been held back for missing class, wade devoted hours and hours to studying for his ged, never having had plans to finish high school.

once he dropped out of high school and acquired a ged at 17, he joined the army. while obedience did not come naturally, wade was fast, smart, strong, and compassionate. he rose quickly in rank until he was able to join the special forces - green berets - at the ripe age of 22. four and a half years of regular service and 10 years in the special forces made up wade’s military career. in the green berets, he had 41 confirmed kills, one every seven weeks towards the latter half of his service. wade was dishonorably discharged after his commanding officer, a man wade had always had issues with as a result of the man being ruthless and willing to murder innocents, was caught sexually assaulting a girl. wade pulled the trigger, but the co was not his 42nd confirmed kill. he survived and was also dishonorably discharged, but for the attempted murder, wade was discharged. 

the next two years were spent in japan after being hired to infiltrate a sumo wrestling ring. it was in japan wade developed a love for his katanas. after japan, wade spent time in morocco, spain, germany, before finally coming to america. searching for mercenary work, wade met up with old acquaintances who led him to sister margaret’s. most payouts for his hits were returned or donated depending on who placed the hit. there, wade falls into an easy enough life before finally meeting vanessa.

and his life had never been better. nothing had ever made wade happier than spending time with her, every girlfriend and boyfriend in his past falling flat. he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. until his diagnosis. cue experimental torture, hyperbolic chamber, fiery explosion. the next year of his life was spent searching for francis, though his antics didn’t go unnoticed. throughout the ensuing 58 weeks, colossus approached him multiple times to get him to join the x men, each time with mounting refusal and annoyance. 

the events of deadpool take place and wade is reunited with vanessa. together, the next two years are spent with wade continuing his work as a mercenary, occasionally partnering with the x men when needed, though he remains unaffiliated. it’s after vanessa’s death that he’s forced into joining. which lasts about as long as let me be ( your teddy bear ) by elvis. it was there wade is imprisoned and waits to die. then cable. then alliance with cable. then scene - happy ending. essentially. stay tuned for the next headcanon to see how the fuck i explain the mid credits deadpool 2 scene.


	2. Mercenary Life

41 confirmed kills in special forces behind a sniper rifle. much more than that on the field just trying to save his own life. and once he was dishonorably discharged? left without a family, without a home, without a meaning? 

wade went rogue. a mercenary. someone willing to do the things no one else wanted to do. blood was already on his hands, his soul was already wasted. but there were still sick fucks out in the world. who better to take them out than someone with a death wish? 

he’s not violent because he wants to be. he’s not a murderer because it’s fun. but he’s able. he’s skilled - hand to hand, marksman, tactics. there’s few weapons he hasn’t used and even fewer he wouldn’t love to get his hands on. 

the only thing his mutation changed? made him even less likely to watch his own back every time blood is pounding in his ears and someone’s life is on the line.


	3. Military

What do you get when you combine daddy issues, crippling insecurity, a regimented subculture of society that rewards compliance, an exhausted Lana, and a graphic that sea made me of if no where? That’s right, guys and gals and non binary pals. It’s time for a sad mobile headcanon about wade in the military. He joined to be reckless. He joined because he was a high school dropout that skated by getting his GED. He was a sad boy who had no identity outside of his fathers abuse and his mother’s illness. He had no talents, no outlets, no plans for the future, nada. So what was a boy who didn’t care about dying to do? Joining the military just made sense. But then he was GOOD at it. He learned his way around a gun. He aced the physicals. He learned when he could and couldn’t use his smart mouth. He learned how to be obedient and he learned how to get his superiors to respect him. And god did he want respect. It never really sunk in that he was helping people. Even when deployed, wade never could get the hang of calling himself a hero. But he was hooked on earning the respect of his superiors. The second a CO mentioned special ops, wade put the application into action within the hour. And wade was good enough to get in. He caught on enough to ace the tests, he trained his ass off until the physical test was barely a concern. He underwent every test and trial and tribulations and he made it - made it despite his abuse and his mental illnesses and everything. But after only a couple of years, it sunk in what special ops meant. Wade’s skill with a gun - the best marksmen of his unit, the first and only real talent he’ll ever believe he has - set him apart in ways he wasn’t ready for. Suddenly he’s perched up with a sniper rifle instead of side by side with his brothers. He kills, and this time it’s harder because it’s not in self defense. He picks off people after a name is handed to him. 41 confirmed kills. One every six weeks. But more than that, more than just the ones he plucked off one by one. And it’s not what he expected but he’s valued. He has a family. He belongs somewhere. And then he walks in on shit no one wants to walk in on. And he fires a gun at a commanding officer, but he didn’t shoot to kill. And maybe that stopped him from being imprisoned, but it earned him a dishonorable discharge, and he lost a family again. But he still had a gun. And he doesn’t want to kill but he can. And god are there people that deserve to be killed. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to be a murderer. But he’s running out of career options and the world is running low on vigilantes and he’s so goddamn numb because he doesn’t have a family anymore. So he kills. A mercenary. But he doesn’t take the money when it’s someone who really earned it. He doesn’t take money from a kid or from a mom or a mom to be. He lives on scraps and he doesn’t give a shit because that’s just what he deserves. Until Vanessa


	4. Wade's parents and Wade's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka a meta explaining apparent inconsistencies in his background and my bullshit explanation of how it all actually works because no one cares but dammit i’m determined to write everything out. mentions of abuse, though kept as vague as possible. mentions of heavy drug use, cancer, and death of a parent. keeping the medical shit to a minimal because that’s a whole nother headcanon of it’s own and it’s coming soon to a dashboard near you.
> 
> casual reminder that this is a background created for and inspired by the deadpool movies. influences were taken from comics and things i know are relevant in the comics, but with added bullshit developed by yours truly.

wade winston wilson was not born wade winston wilson. he was born ‘jeremy morrison’ to two very much not loving parents named randy (26) and sarah (20) morrison in regina, saskatchewan. the two had had a shotgun wedding at the courthouse shortly after the discovery of sarah’s pregnancy, something that randy hadn’t been too thrilled about, but went along with purely for the government assistance they would get for having a child and the write offs on his taxes. marriage meant nothing to him, and he was already cheating before sarah’s water ever broke.

randy found his way into organized crime through sheer dumb luck, talking to the right (gross, wrong, evil) men in the right (gross, disgusting, disease ridden) bars. it didn’t take long for him to find jobs as a low life thief. he was the bottom rung of the crime syndicate, but he came into enough wealth to keep his and sarah’s addictions satisfied. sarah was better at hiding her indulgences than randy, but heroin was more important than the safety of herself and her son. sarah turned a blind eye to the times randy would go into wade’s room and shut the door if she had enough in her system. 

it took over 11 years for her to finally reach a breaking point. when randy came home from ‘work’ injured - a bullet to the leg that was painful enough to keep him immobile, she took her opportunity. a couple of calls to the police and attorneys and sarah and jeremy were guaranteed safety as far away from her old life as possible. in exchange for randy and the names of every damn crook and thief and drug peddler and low life sarah could think of, witness protection guaranteed a safe life for her and her son. 

they moved to seattle within the year, wade coming into his new name without question. detox was difficult for sarah, and relapses occured more often than not. it wasn’t until a diagnosis of hepatitis b and liver cancer. it wasn’t until her treatments started that she finally got clean. she lived only a few more years before the cancer metastasized before a transplant was possible. wade was only 16 at the time and was forced into a group home for the remaining 2 years before he was able to get his ged and enlist in the marines.

but what does wade remember? he remembers his mother as a saint. he remembers drawing with crayons at the dinner table while she cooked. he remembers dancing in the living room under string lights. he remembers playing in the backyard and his mother encouraging him to become king of the dirt hills. he remembers his mother tucking him into bed. and if he remembers the needle marks on his mother’s arms, he pushes it from his mind. if he remembers the pipes occasionally left on the bathroom counter, it was surely only randy’s. it would destroy him to realize his mother was less than the angel he remembers her as, and he would completely break if he realized it was her own drug abuse that allowed his physical, emotional, and sexual abuse to continue for so long. 

he remembers his father, more of his father than he’ll ever admit to, no matter how much he tries to drink it away. but he doesn’t remember the move to america. he was never told his father was imprisoned because of sarah’s testimony. he remembers his mother softly telling him that ‘daddy left,’ that ‘daddy can never hurt you again,’ that ‘he ran out on us because he’s a horrible man.’ if wade knew the truth, he’d be thankful that his father was tossed into jail. and if wade ever saw his father on the street because randy morrison ratted out his own friends for shorter sentences and lower security cells and got released in the 2010s, wade would murder him without regret, in broad daylight, without a second glance.


	5. deadpool written out for anyone too lazy for the movies

for anyone not familiar with the deadpool movies, this is a synopsis of the events of the two movies if you are unable to / have no interest in watching the movies. this information is also available on wikipedia and the following information is only my rewording of the events. god this got so much longer than expected. under a read more for length. if anyone wants a TLDR of the two movies, i  **might**  be able to not write 10000 words on that.

** pre dp  /  dp **

following a dishonorable discharge from the military after 14 years of service ( 10 as a green beret special forces sniper ) wade adopted the mercenary lifestyle. he lived alone in a shabby apartment in new york city, the only person he could consider a friend the bartender at sister margaret’s home for wayward girls - the bar full of mercenaries and low lives. after his latest ‘hit’ - threatening a teenager to stop stalking another teenager, a hit he did for free and without injuring the stalker - he met vanessa - a sex worker who had wade falling head over heels. after a lovely first date at an arcade, wade and vanessa begin a whirlwind romance over the course of the year (january - december). 

in december, wade proposes to vanessa. a voice over reveals this was just a temporary commercial break of happiness from the trainwreck his life normally is - and would continue to be. immediately following his proposal, wade passes out in their bedroom. a trip to the doctor reveals that wade has stage 4 cancer - starting in his liver, the cancer has already spread to his prostate, lungs, and brain. vanessa urges him to seek treatment, and wade and vanessa embark on a ‘cancer world tour’. upon this tour, wade discovered doctors scamming patients, claiming to remove the tumors without surgery by using sleight of hand and animal organs. enraged, wade attacks and murders the crook in broad daylight. it’s then he understands that he’s snapped. he’s gone too far, and treatment alone won’t make him the wade vanessa still needs.

he’s offered one last opportunity. a creepy man in a suit sells him promises of superpowers. unable to make vanessa suffer through his last moments, wade agrees and goes to the workshop. it’s there he’s tortured for weeks. he’s injected with a mutant gene, but it’s suffering and the need to survive that will activate it. weeks are spent in icy cold water, lashes, drowning, fire. but still wade’s snark remains. making an enemy of the man torturing him - ajax (francis) - wade is forced into an air deprevation chamber that suffocates him, keeping him just on the brink of death. it’s now that he finally mutates. but it comes at a price. 

his body is now able to recover from everything. his cells are constantly regenerating, constantly healing. but his skin is scarred, his vocal chords scarred, his appearance so horrifying and disfiguring that wade can’t go outside without suffering debilitating panic attacks. attempts to talk to vanessa are met with panic. after reducing the workshop to ash, there’s nothing left for wade to do besides track down francis and find a cure for his appearance. 

a year is spent tracking francis down - bringing this organization that trafficks mutants as government weapons to its knees in the process. but wade is not a superhero. adopting the name deadpool and creating a suit to hide his ghastly appearance, wade’s attempts to kill francis are thrwarted by colossus and negasonic teenage warhead - an x-man and x-man trainee sent to stop his rampage. he narrowly escapes, going home injured to his elderly blind (and former mafia) roommate, blind al. his plans to recover and strike once more are ruined with the news that francis knows where vanessa is. going to finally reveal himself to vanessa, insecurity pulls wade away from his once fiancee just long enough for francis to kidnap her. 

final battle ensues with wade asking colossus and negasonic for help. vanessa is rescued (though not completely without injury) and wade is allowed a final confrontation with francis. but francis laughs at his search for a cure for an appearance, unknowingly sentencing himself to death in the process. though colossus tries to stop wade from murdering francis, wade fires the gun after realizing that there’s no way to save his appearance. 

cue sappy face reveal with vanessa, who is able to embrace his scarred appearance and him, appearing thankful just to have him back.

** dp 2  /  post dp 2 **

in the wake of going so long away from vanessa, wade atones for his mistakes by trying to be a hero. mercenary business in full swing, wade goes after mafia, gangs, high level crime syndicates in an attempt to make the world a safer place for the love of his life. he returns home after trying (and failing) to take out a particular bunch of baddies to see vanessa on their anniversary. it’s here vanessa announces his gift is the removal of her iud - birth control device. together once more, they can begin a family. 

it’s after a heart to heart about wade’s insecurities of ever being a good father (as a result of his own abusive father) that disaster strikes. seeking revenge, wade’s apartment is attacked and at the last second, a bullet meant for wade hits vanessa. fueled with rage, wade is the only survivor that night. 

the next months pass in a blur of alcohol and attempts at his own life, though no death is ever permanent. each time his heart stops beating, he’s able to see vanessa once more, unable to reach her. ‘your heart’s not in the right place,’ she tells him. with the riddle confusing an already broken wade, wade latches onto colossus once colossus brings him back to the mansion to rehabilitate him. after a confrontation with the lawful good man of literal steel, wade adapts to a homely life inside the mansion - embracing doing good. 

a confrontation with russell (firefist) changed that. reluctant to go out into the field, colossus brings wade on a mission to subdue an angry 14 year old setting fire to the orphanage he was held in - the essex home for mutant rehabilitation. using minimal violence, wade gets russell subdued enough to be handcuffed only to approach him. unlike everyone else seeing only an angry, violent, dangerous child, wade recognizes russell as a victim of abuse - burns from a cattle prod on his neck. unable to let a child abuser go free, wade withdraws his guns and immediately begins firing on the staff of the essex house. 

colossus, filled with rage and unwilling to listen to wade’s explanation, has wade arrested, a collar inhibiting his mutant abilities snapped around his neck. with this collar, he’s unable to heal and his cancer is able to grow uninhibited. the next few days pass painfully in the prison with russell as his cellmate. a heart to heart reveals that russell is completely alone in the world, no one to protect him, and he’s become jaded. he understands now that no one is going to save him - a thought reaffirmed when wade pushes him away. russell confuses wade pushing russell away because he doesn’t want russell to watch him die as wade’s rejection.

this only continues as a break in occurs in the prison. a man from the future - cable - comes with only one plan in mind - the murder of russell collins. wade is able to - during his fight with cable - escape the prison, though russell hears wade stating he ‘doesn’t give a shit about the kid’ and turns away from wade. russell takes wade’s earlier advice and befriends the scariest, largest guy in the icebox - the juggernaut. 

an attempt to rescue russell from a convoy moving him to a new facility is thwarted once more by cable, despite the team of heroes wade gathered for help (especially since all but one immediately died jumping out of a plane.) his attempt to save russell only pushes russell further into juggernaut’s arms and wade is left (literally) torn in half. domino, the sole survivor of the x force, takes him home to blind al to recover where cable decides to pay a visit.

rather than attacking wade once more, cable asks for help. he explains that he came to the present (his past) to kill russell because after russell kills the abusive headmaster, russell murders the entire orphanage and continues on to kill cable’s family. though wade sympathizes with cable, he’s unable to agree to the murder of a child and asks for a chance to set russell on the right path.

he tries once more to appeal to colossus, begging for help saving russell only for colossus to refuse him. angry, wade leaves the mansion and goes to save russell with only domino and cable at his side. giant fight scene proceeds, and colossus agrees to fight, assuring wade that he won’t give up on him and that wade shouldn’t give up on russell. more fight scene. a lot of death. many murder. 

finally, wade and cable are able to confront russell, pleading not to kill the headmaster. every attempt to steer russell straight fails, russell burning wade and throwing him back, telling him that ‘i can’t trust you. i can’t trust anyone.’ convinced that russell is unable to change, cable goes to shoot russell. in a last ditch effort, wade snaps the mutant collar around his neck and states ‘if you’re going to kill someone today, it’s gonna have to be me.’ and immediately proceeds to jump in front of the bullet cable fired.

once russell realizes what wade has done, he experiences a change of heart - the effects of this change evident as cable’s daughter’s teddy bear goes from burnt and blood stained to clean once more. fatally injured, unable to heal, and refusing to let the collar be taken off, wade is surrounded by friends and allies as he dies, giving his farewells and cracking jokes to keep spirits high  ~~and because he was afraid in his last moments no one would care if he died~~. while he finally passes and is able to greet vanessa in heaven, cable is torn with guilt and uses the last charge of his time sliding device to go back to just before the battle, slipping the skee ball token he stole from wade under wade’s katana straps, saving his life. 

going to leave the scene, dopinder is able to slide in and murder the headmaster, fulfilling his dream of becoming a killer in the last minute, and wade and his gang walk off into the sunset to pat benatar’s we belong. 

the end credits see negasonic teenage warhead fixing the time slide device, which wade proceeds to use. first to save vanessa, to save peter (a harmless middle age man who joined the x force for fun), to murder deadpool in the wolverine movie, to murder ryan reynolds before he was able to film green lantern - you’re welcome, canada, and finally, to murder baby hitler. 

all post dp2 threads will disregard the end credits scene. all post dp2 threads with a vanessa (or unless specifically requested) will have wade go back to save vanessa with the time slide device, but will follow the same plot of wade needing to save russell. only now, the x force doesn’t die and wade has a reason to live after. 

the end.

until the next movie.


End file.
